Kim's story
by Kimandjaredlover
Summary: Ever wondered how Kim and Jared met? Yes, Jared looked at her in class, and then boom!... This is my Jared/Kim story with a little twist
1. Chapter 1

(FLASHBACK)

"Kim honey, we're going to be moving soon!" my mom said

"What! Why?" I screamed. I didn't want to go! I just developed a HUGE crush on Jared Thail. I know I'm only in the sixth grade, but that's huge!

"Kimberly! Calm down sweetie!" she said. How dare she tell me to calm down!

"Okay! I'm calm just please tell me why!"

"We think it's best if we take a break from here. I was doing research and found out I have Spanish relatives! So we're going to go to Mexico, Chile, and maybe some other places!"

"No mom!" I felt tears come into my eyes. I was being torn away from all my family and friends just because SHE wanted go to Mexico. Fine, you want to so bad, go on your OWN! What am I saying? I wouldn't want my mom gone would I? Suddenly I hear the door open. It's my dad. He looked stressed out and tired.

"Hey baby girl!" he said to me

"Hi dad. Are we moving?" I asked him as my brother Josh and older sister Khloe came in.

"Yes we are and we will be leaving next Friday and that's final" he told us. Khloe, Josh, and I looked hurt. I immediately ran into Khloe's arms and started crying. I know we sometimes hate each other, but I was so glad to have her there. Khlo, Josh, and I sat on the couch and cried all night.

(PRESENT DAY) KIM'S POV

I wake up in the morning after a long night of sleep. I'm super energized today. Once I get out of bed, I got in the shower, my green eyes red. Once I got out I pulled my platinum blonde hair into a high pony. I know! Me with blonde hair? My mother freaked when I did it, but I told her that I got tired of it being black, and wanted something different. The truth is, it constantly reminded me of home. _La Push._ I still thought about it daily and mostly HIM. Jared Thail. My used to be crush. I was totally convinced he was THE man of my dreams, but now maybe, a little. It was nice out today in Mexico. Oh yeah, we lived in Chile for three years till' we decided Mexico. I put on a tank top and shorts.

"Hey Mom?" I asked when I came into the kitchen

"Yes sweetie?" she answered, running her hands through her black bob.

"I'm going out for a run,"

"Okay that's fine. Be back in 45 minutes!"

"Will do!" I told her. I turned on my iPod and turned to my favorite song "Firework" by Katy Perry, and started singing along. I've heard my parents and siblings say I have a wonderful voice, and I think that I do. I just don't brag though. I've always hated braggers. By the way, I'm seventeen years old. I'll be a junior when school starts again in the fall. I can't wait. Soon after I got to Mexico, I made lots of friends. I love them all, too.

This is why I run: to clear my thoughts and just think, but sadly all I could think about was Jared.

When I finished running, I came into my house. I went to the fridge to get bottled water. My thirteen year old brother Josh pushed me. Well, tried anyways.

"Ha ha! You really think you can push me out the way?" I ask teasing him

"Shutup, Kim!" He said. He was always like this, angry. Ever since we left.

"I'm sorry I was just teasing!" I told him honestly. My twenty year old sister Khloe came in the kitchen also.

"Como estas?" she asked me. We also HAD to learn Spanish, and I can gladly say that my family and I speak it fluently.

"Estoy bien, gracias." I told her. She smiled and poked me. She always did this, I really don't know why. I always looked up to Khloe, even as a little girl. She can be over the top outgoing, though. But I still love her.

"Can you guys get cleaned up before lunch? We have some important news that you'll want to know!" My father said excited. _Hmph, _I thought. I decided to flat iron my hair and wash it since it was gross and sweaty. I picked out a pair of jean shorts, a purple tank top with a nice white cardigan, and my favorite rocket- dog shoes. I came downstairs and took a seat next to my mother and Josh.

"What's up?" Josh asked. It took everyone a minute before mom cleared her throat.

"Well, my best friend from the Makah reservation Emily, remember her?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "You all know it was really hard to say goodbye to her, but she called me and said she has a wedding coming up"

"So… we're moving back to la push!" I said. I was so excited I didn't know what to do!

"Yes! We are!" Daddy told us

"Yay!" Khlo said excitedly

"Yes! When?" asked Josh

"Right now! Her wedding is next Saturday" my mom said. I was so excited. Emily was like a second mother to me!

"But, there's a problem" my dad started. OF COURSE! "We are selling this house, and we already bought one in La Push, but we have to build another room, so I'm getting some construction workers to work on it."

"So, Emily volunteered to have someone stay at her house for a couple of months until it's finished" my mom said

"Who's living with her?" I asked, nervous

"You are Cupcacke" my dad said

"But why! Why can't Khloe stay?" I said

"Because I don't want to!" she said sticking her tongue out. Wow! I thought. Real mature!

"Fine I guess I will" I settled. Only because La Push meant Jared. Hopefully he doesn't have a girlfriend, because that would suck….

SAME DAY, JARED'S POV

**(Note that this is one year after he went wolf… :P)**

After I patrolled, I went straight to bed, dreaming of the girl I always dream about at night. There are two girls; or the same with different hair. One has beautiful dark brown hair that goes down to her waist. She also has the vibrant brown eyes that you could look into every single day! Another has gorgeous blonde hair that goes to her waist and stunning green eyes. If only you were real and not my imagination! My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey man it's me, Paul" he said. The angry hot- headed wolf

"what do you want I'm sleepy!" I said, tired

"Okay whiney pants! And I'm calling because it's a pack meeting at Sam's ASAP"

"Alright on my way" I told him. I got out of bed and went straight to Sam and his fiancées Emily's house. Did I forget to mention that he imprinted on her? I just hope I do one day. Maybe soon. I passed my mom, not bothering to say hello or bye because she knew I was doing 'my thing' as she liked to call it. I went straight into the house and I smelled Blueberrry muffins. I took one and sat on the couch.

"Well someone's late" Embry said. I ignored him and saw Emily coming in the house looking stressed

"Hey Em!" I said

"Oh hi Jared" She said smiling, but I could tell she was worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. It wasn't good when your personal chef was upset, because that meant horrible food. And I just really cared…. NOT! I'M ALL ABOUT THE FOOD! Sam would probably kill me right now if he could get into my head.

"That's why you are here.," Sam started saying "Emily's best friend Abigail is coming back to town. She used to live here a long time ago. She, her husband, her two daughters, and her son are coming back," he said

"So?" Quil, Embry, Jake, Paul, and I said at the same time

"Their daughter Kim, I think that's her name, is living with us because they have to build an extra room in their house. So that means absolutely NO wolf in the house! Okay?" he said his 'alpha' voice on.

"Okay" we all said

"You mean Kimmy? I went to elementary school with her!" Quil shouted. It all came back, Kim Connweller. I didn't really know her that well, but in a small town like this, everyone knows everyone.

"Good, they will be here around nine or ten o' clock." He told us. I was so bored so I got something to eat. Then I just started making bets with Paul.

KIM'S POV

Once I heard the news, I went straight into my room, pulling my hair up into the messiest knot, threw on some sweats, and tried thinking about how I'm going to pack all my things up.

-.( Later that day on the plane)

All I could think about was Jared. I was so mad that I couldn't sing on the plane, because if I could, I would. I love singing. It let me take all my emotions out, whether it's rage, sadness, happiness. Finally when we were in the car, I got to do that. It was hard telling all of my best friends that they most likely would never see me again. But I dwelled on how I would see one of the people I live to make fun of (Besides josh ) Quil! When we were little I would do anything to make him mad, not like super angry though, I'm not that mean!

"Mom when will we be here it's already seven and I'm tired" Khloe said running her hands through her dark brown hair.

"We're here!" mom and dad said. I got out of the car and saw a little cute white and yellow house. Emily came out and ran straight to my mom.

"Oh my gosh! You're here!" Emily said hugging her and jumping around.

"I know! I cannot believe you are getting married!" mom said

"Yes and I can't have it without my maid of honor!" Emily said. My mother had tears in her eyes.

"Of course!" mom said. At least she was happy. I got annoyed with my hair and let it all down,

"Khloe is that you?" Emily asked

"Yes! How are you?" Khloe said hugging her.

"I'm good. Wow you've grown up a lot! And Kim?" She asked turning to me.

"Hi!" I said hugging her.

"I couldn't even recognize you! BLONDE hair are you serious! And GREEN eyes?, the Kim I know has beautiful brown hair and eyes!" She looked disappointed. I HATE when people are disappointed in me!

"I'm sorry I just wanted something different!" I said feeling guilty, my Spanish accent overtaking me

"I'm just teasing!" she laughed. She really got me there! She said hi to Josh and John (My dad), and told us 'kids' to go inside while mom and Em caught up. When I got inside I saw nine HUGE guys in here! I'm surprised they could fit in such a little house! I mean they are like 6 feet tall! I saw this huge guy come up to us

"Hi I'm Sam Uley, Emily's fiancée," he said as everyone turned to see us. I froze as I saw Jared here. He was so HOT! He had all these muscles, and let's just say that he wasn't like the Jared I remember. His face went from complete boredom to awe and adoration? He looked adorable! I couldn't look away from his gorgeous eyes. Khloe cleared her throat.

"Hi my name is Khloe " she shook his hand.

"Hi Sam, my name is Kim," I said tearing my eyes away from Jared, which hurt.

"I'm Josh" my little brother said

"It's nice to meet you all. This is Paul, Jared, Quil, Jake, Embry,Seth,Collin, and Brady,"

"Hey!" they all replied. I saw Quil and ran to him.

"QUIL!" I'm so happy to see you!" I said hugging him, he felt super-hot. I saw Jared start shaking and I heard some guy—Paul?— say something like 'you did didn't you?' Whatever that means. All I cared about was hugging Quil. He's pretty much my best friend!

"Jared outside now!" Sam said taking Jared outside. Once I got out of the hug, Quil had a guilty look on his face. Something weird was going on…. And I needed to get to the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING (EXCEPT FOR KIM'S FAMILY)

Recap of Chapter 1: KIM AND HER FAMILY ARRIVED AT EMILY'S. KIM HUGS QUIL, JARED GETS JEALOUS.

**CHAPTER 2**

JARED POV (same day)

After the whole meeting, being bored was an understatement.

"Dude, I'm SO glad school is over," Paul was telling me. We were at the table eating _again. _Sometimes I swear all we do is eat!

"I know, no more trying to stay calm. When we want to go wolf, we can just do it!" I said laughing. Sam came in the room and sat next to _his _Emily. Both Emily and Sam's faces changed immediately; the power of an imprint. I wondered what it would be like to have someone. Trust me, I've dated a LOT of girls in the past, but to have someone that I KNOW would be there for me would be awesome. _What am I saying! I sound like some romantic sick chick puppy!_

"No Jared, you can't go wolf all of time around here! Kim is staying with us and I don't want to freak her out. It's a secret NO ONE can know." Sam said.

"Okay I'm sorry I forgot" I said feeling sheepish.

"So is Kim hot or what?" Paul said

"How should we know? Last time I saw her, she had pigtails and wanted to mess with me every day,"Quil said

"Well, do you have a picture of her Emily, A _recent _one?" Paul asked.

"Yes, actually I do!" Emily told him getting up to go find it. What's so great about this Kim person? I hardly even remember her and their acting like she's a superstar! Emily came back with the picture.

"Here it is!" Emily said holding the picture, passing it to Paul. He took the picture and eyes bulged out. I laughed.

"God, she is hot!" Paul said excitedly.

"I know Kim, and she doesn't need a summer romance, least of all with you. What would happen if you imprint?" Quil said coming in taking the picture. Dude, what is up with him today?

"What's wrong Quil? Claire's gone and you want to take it out on someone?" I asked him laughing.

"Claire will be back next week! And I'm just saying! She's like my best friend, and if anyone hurts her or makes her feel uncomfortable, I will personally kill them!" Quil said

"Okay, Okay calm down! I'm just joking! Here Jared look," Paul said handing me the picture. _Woah _ I thought. She's just like the girl in the dreams! I was ecstatic! But, what if someone imprints on her! What if she's meant to be with Brady or Seth or maybe even _Paul!_ UGH! The thought of this beautiful girl being with Paul, made me have a little baby barf! But she _had _to be with ME! What about the dreams? That was obviously telling me _something!_

"Jared, are you okay, did you just imprint?"Emily asked me excitedly. I was sad to tell her no.

"No, I don't think I did…" I told her

"Oh," Emily said obviously disappointed. She went to her bedroom to 'talk' to Sam. I really didn't want to know what they were doing, and I'm pretty sure they weren't _talking_. I finished eating and hooked up the PlayStation.

"Anyone wanna play?" I asked. Every one grinned.

~~~~LATER ON, ONCE KIM ARRIVES…. STILL JARED POV~~~~~

Kim was about to arrive and every one was trying to stay calm, so she won't be overwhelmed. I'm pretty sure she will be though, with like six freakishly buff six feet tall guys! We saw a car arrive.

"Okay, hot girl is coming, and I _have_ to look good!" Paul said chanting to himself.

"Please Paul; she won't be looking at you. We all know I'm the one with the _incredible _looks! "Collin said

"Yeah right! You wish" I told him. He had it ALL wrong. I'm the one with the looks! Everybody knows that! Suddenly three people come in the room. I turn around to see the girl in the picture Kim. She looks into my eyes and the whole world has stopped. She is my sun now! I'm so happy! I wanted to be with her, I wanted to marry her one day and be the father of her children! She's SO beautiful! She has huge green eyes, blonde hair that's amazing and goes down to her waist. She has an incredible body! Let's say she has all the curves in the right places! I realized I just imprinted on her!

Anything that used to matter does not anymore! I would spend my whole life doing whatever she wanted to do. I was sadden when she looked away from me

"Hi Sam, my name is Kim" I heard her say. She had a wonderful Spanish accent, which I LOVED. Sam introduced everyone and I even saw her smile when he said my name!

"Hey" we all replied.

"QUIL! I'm so happy to see you!" Kim said hugging him. WHY WHY WHY! She wants _Quil_! It's not fair Quil has Claire! I was so angry at Quil and Everyone! Except Kim I could NEVER be mad at her.

"You did, didn't you?" Paul asked me. I didn't even realize I was shaking. I slowly nodded.

"Jared outside now!" Sam ordered me. I ran outside near the forest, my clothes on shredding on the ground, before I knew it, I was a wolf.

_Jared, what is wrong with you? Sam asked me. I forgot to mention we can read each other's thoughts_

_I'm pretty sure you would act the SAME way if you saw EMILY hugging some GUY! I told him_

_I understand that, but that's just her best friend! You took it the wrong way! You nearly phased in front of her and that CAN'T happen! You could've hurt her!_

_Well that didn't stop you when you hurt Emily! I told him. _I suddenly saw memories of Sam phasing and hurting Emily all along the side of my face. Sam was beyond angry. I realized what I had said was VERY unnecessary.

_Sam I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I told him_

_It's alright…. Sometimes we do stupid things… now go back to Kim and TRY to act normal! _he told me as I phased back into a human. Emily brought out some clothes for me. Now, time to spend time with Kim. I'm so happy to know that she will be staying at Emily's.

KIM'S POV

After what happened with Jared I was now scared.

"Well that was weird! Hey Kim, you got any of those blueberry muffins? They're so good!" Khloe asked as she and Josh left to the kitchen to get some.

"Quil, what was that with Jared?" I asked him worried.

"Oh, that's nothing! He'll tell you later." He said

"No Quil, tell me now! I'm your best friend!" I told him with puppy eyes

"FYI that doesn't work on me, and don't worry, just relax! Spend time with your family!"

"Oh my gosh! If you think that I WONT find out, you're SO wrong!" I told him

"So how was life in Mexico?" he asked trying to change the subject. I decided to let it go. I mean my puppy dog face will work on someone right? Hopefully Jared, I thought. _Kim, snap out of it! _

"It was super exciting. We also went to Chile!" I told him

"Oh, that's cool!" Quil told me. My parents and Emily came in with Jared and Sam. Jared smiled once he saw me, I smiled back. He has a cute smile!

"Hi" Jared told me

"Hi" I told him. Who would've thought that Jared Thail would be talking to me! Shutup Kim, he's just a person!

"So do you have a boyfriend" He asked nervous

"Nope" he smiled "It's kind of hard when it ended like a year ago, plus he's in Mexico" I thought of my ex Alfredo (A/N: I got this name out of my Spanish class :P) I don't know why I ever dated him.

"Good. So how was life in Mexico and Chile?"

"It was surprisingly great, but La Push is my home"

"Glad to hear that" he smiled. He was so cute!

"Abby, do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Emily asked my mom

"I'm sorry Em, I'm so tired. Do you mind if we take it to go?" My mother told her

"Yes of course I understand," Emily said

"Okay Kim, your clothes are in the guest room" Sam told me

"okay thanks," I told him. I guess my family was leaving me all alone. I went to hug Khloe

"Bye Khloe! Please come over whenever you can!" I told her, not wanting to be the only girl in this house. Emily is great, but I needed my sister!

"Of course, I could stare at these hot guys all day! Except for Sam of course.. but what's with you and Jared?" She asked me

"Nothing!" Why was she so nosy?

"Sure, sure" she said. Leaving

"By Joshie!" I said because I knew he hated being called Joshie.

"bye KIMMY!" not fair! I didn't like being called Kimmy! I hugged my mom and dad bye and went to sit at the table. I got food and found out that Jared was sitting next to me! I'm sooo happy today….

"Jared, that's a LOT of food!" I told him

"it's okay. I eat it all" he smiled

"So Kim, blonde hair and green eyes? How'd you manage that?" Paul asked me

"Well I needed to wear glasses, so I just decided to get green colored contacts. And my hair, I just hated how everyone in La Push has the same hair style, and when I was away, it just reminded me of here," I told him. Lie, it reminded me of Jared. Everything did back then.

"Oh that's cool, and may I say you look gorgeous," Paul said

"Umm… thanks" I blushed. No offense to Paul, but I would much rather _Jared_ tell me that. I saw Jared start shaking, and rubbed his arm. He immediately stopped. His arm felt really hot!

"Ouch, Jared are you ok? You feel really warm!" I told him

"Yeah I am, I just run a hot temperature, its genetics" he said

"Oh okay…"

Dinner consisted of questions about me, my family, and school. Once I was stuffed, I was sleepy.

"Emily, I'm going to crash," I told her

"Okay! You should find your room, it's upstairs to the left," She said

"Okay thanks. Goodnight guys"

"Nite," They all said as I felt a hand on my arm

"I j-just wanted to say goodnight," Jared told me

"Goodnight" I told him. Then, he kissed me!, well on my cheek, but still! I've been waiting years for him to do that! I went upstairs and screamed happily as I jumped on my bed. While I was screaming, Emily came in.

"Hi, I just wanted to see if you made it…. What's got you so happy?" Em asked me

"Jared Thail just KISSED me!" I still couldn't believe it!

"Awww! I take it you have a crush on him?"

"Yes, since sixth grade!"

"I'm very happy for you Kim," She told me sincerely.

"Thanks!" She left the room. I looked for my guitar and started to sing 'Today was a Fairytale' by Taylor Swift. It sounded perfect for what just happened

_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince, I used to be a damsel in distress…_

_Time slows down, whenever you're around….. _

I started to sing pretty loud, but I didn't care. I was too happy. As I was singing, I thought to myself WHAT DID I JUST TELL EMILY?

JARED POV

"Oh that's cool, and may I say you look gorgeous," Paul told MY Kim

I was SO angry! How dare he tell MY Kim that, I should be telling her that! I started shaking when she put her hand on me and asked if I was okay. Once she did that, I was calm. She was about to go to bed before I kissed her goodnight.

"Hey Emily, can you check and see if she's okay,?" I said worried. What if something would happen?

"Of course!" Emily said getting up. For what seemed like hours, she came back.

_And had a huge smile on her face_

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! IT MEANS A LOT! **

**THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR MY REVIEWERS: jaredkimlove AND Dreamcatcher94 !**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR KIMS FAMILY

I want to thank all my reviewers! And pretty please REVIEW!

THANKS!

_-JARED POV

Emily came back down with a huge smile on her face.

"What happened Em?" I asked worried

"You should've seen her Jared! She was so excited after you kissed her! She basically said you've been her crush since sixth grade!" Emily told me

"Really?"

"Yeah! It was so sweet! And I can't believe it, I'm so excited for Kimmy!" The more Emily talked, I realized the more I fell in love with Kim

"Guys, do you hear that?" Brady asked

"No, what are you talking about?" Collin asked him. I heard it too.

"Everyone, be quiet for a sec," I told them. We heard a girl singing some Taylor Swift song. I recognized that voice. It was Kim's. She sounded wonderful. I am completely, undeniably, in love with her! She was playing the guitar too.

"She's really talented!" Emily said

"Yeah, she is," Sam agreed. Everyone was getting tired, so we decided it was best to go home. I didn't leave yet.

"Sam, when do I tell her?" I asked him. He took a moment to answer.

"Whenever it's the right time. But not right now, give her a couple of days before you drop the bomb on her," he told me

"Just don't keep it a secret from her! She hates secrets.." Emily told me

"Thanks Em. See you guys later" I told them leaving to my house. When I got home, I went straight to sleep and started dreaming of Kim.

KIM POV THE NEXT DAY

I woke up after a blurry weird dream. Once I got up, I noticed my eyes started to burn. _CRAP! _I thought. I left my stupid contacts in right after I was singing and playing the guitar. I took my contacts out and looked at my brown eyes. Something was different today. I could almost see my old self. My vision was blurry, so I took got my glasses from my suitcase. They were black and pink. That's better. I could now see. I took a shower, and once I got out, I decided to put on a tank top, shorts, a PINK hoodie ( since it was cold outside), my iPod, and running shoes.

I left my long hair down and went upstairs.

"Hey Emily, I'm going out for a run," I told her. She was in the kitchen in pj's .

"Okay, just be careful" she said

"Okay, no prob,"

"and come back quickly, I want you to help me with breakfast,"

"Okay" I yelled heading out the door. I put on the song 'S & M' by Rihanna. I started running and singing.

I got back in the house and decided to shower again. Today is going to be a bum day, I thought grabbing my PINK hoodie, PINK sweats, and flip flops. I put my hair in a messy knot. I decided to leave my glasses on, and just put in my contacts tomorrow. I heard Emily in the kitchen.

"Oh hi Kim, what happened to your contacts?" she asked me

"I left them in last night. And about what I said with Jared- "

"It's okay it doesn't bother me!"

"Oh okay, so what's the agenda for today?" I asked her

"Well, let's start breakfast!" she said

"Okay". Wow, Emily sure can cook, I thought. She did all this stuff with the baking, and it amazed me. Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, and the rest of the guys came in.

"Hey Kim," Jared told me, his smile wide

"Hi," I told him

"Well, well, well, green eyes are now brown, what happened?" Paul asked me

"Left my contacts in last night," I told him

"We heard you singing, and you were good,"

"Thanks,"

"You really were," Jared told me putting a hand on my waist. I blushed.

"Aunt-ee Em-ee!" I heard as a little girl entered the room. She was absolutely adorable.

"Claire!" Quil and Emily said at the same time. They both reached to pick her up until Emily gave him a death glare.

"Hi sweetie, I want you to meet someone!" Emily told Claire as they were walking towards me

"Claire, this is Kim," Emily said to Claire

"Hi" I told her "You're adorable!"

"Hi!" she told me. Then she got out of Emily's arms and ran to Quil.

"Quil!"

"Hi Claire- bear!" he said to her. How cute! I thought.

"Kim, there's a bon fire tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Jared asked me. Oh My Gosh! THE Jared Thail just asked ME Kimberly Marie Connweller on a DATE!

"Of course, I'd love to!" I said smiling

"Great" he smiled. I love his smile so much! _But what was I going to wear?_

"What should I wear?" I asked Jared

"Something comfy," he told me. We got to eating, and again, it amazed me on how much they eat! It's abnormal! It was an awkward silence until we heard a 'Baby: by Justin bieber' ringtone. It was my phone.

"Hello?" I said

"Hi sweetie it's your mom," my mother told me

"Oh hi mom!"

"I was wondering if you wanted to stop by today?" she told me

"Sure" I said. Maybe Khloe could help me pick out an outfit.

"Alright, see you then!"

"Bye,"

About two hours after breakfast, everyone left. They said they had something important to do. Emily was gone also, she went to the store to buy some stuff. I decided to leave a note for Aunt Emily saying where I was going. I left the house and started walking towards the woods, using the directions my dad gave me. I saw a cliff on the other side of the woods. _Cliff diving,_ I thought. I loved cliff diving. It was a total rush. As I was walking, I had a feeling someone was watching me. I thought it was my imagination.

I kept walking and still felt like someone was stalking me! I turned around.

"Who's there?" I screamed. I didn't get an answer

"Seriously, whoever is doing this stop!" I said

Suddenly, a brown wolf came out. And a grey one, and a silver, a black, and many more. I was petrified. I was scared for my life!

_What if they eat me? _ Was the last thing I thought before everything went black.

-after breakfast, once Kim leaves, JARED POV-

Everyone was on duty because there was a vamp in the area.

_Alright, I need everyone to focus. _Sam thought.

_Okay let's hunt this vamp down! _Paul said enthusiastically

All of a sudden, I see Kim walking. She's a beauty. But what if she gets hurt?

_She won't alright, let's just follow her until we know she's safe. _Sam ordered us. We all followed her, and I was growing more and more anxious. I was scared for her, but if ANY vamp came near my sweetie, I will rip there heads off. They won't even be able to land a single hand on her!

_That's right! _Embry thought

Suddenly we hear Kim scream Who's there.

_What do we do Sam? _I asked him

_Let's try to head back, _he thought, until she asked again and saw us. The look on her face scared me. It was as if she thought I was some beast. I never EVER want to see this look on her face again. Then she fainted. I phased as fast as I could and picked her up

"What the heck?" I screamed

Sam phased back. "Let's take her back to Emily's. Now that she's seen us, we're going to have to tell her, and you need to be prepared for anything" Sam told me

"Let's just get her back," I said. Now all I have to do is wait for Kim to wake up

_What if she doesn't? _ was all that crossed my mind.

THANKS TO EVERYONE! AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

p.s. : don't worry, Kim will be around for a very long time


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHIG EXCEPT KIM'S FAMILY

KIM'S POV

I woke up and all I could see was a couch and chairs. It looked like a living room. I was awake.

"Kim, are you okay?" I heard Jared

"Oh my gosh, Jared!" I hugged him; it was such a relief to see him. I was glad he was here.

"I'm glad you're okay," he told me kissing my forehead. I almost forgot to breathe!

"I need my glasses, I can't see,"

"Here you go" he handed them to me. Emily came in.

"You're awake!" she said relieved

"Yeah, and there is a wolf problem here!" I told her almost forgetting what I had seen. Her and Jared exchanged looks. They looked nervous. I was so confused.

"I know, and you will know everything tonight at the bonfire, I promise" Jared told me

"Okay," All of a sudden I heard a wolf howl. Emily had a scared look on her face.

"I got to go!" Jared told me running out the door after kissing my cheek.

"I'm going to go to sleep" I told Emily. She just nodded.

I was having a peaceful sleep until I remembered one moment from my childhood. I remember my dad telling me about the legends here. I never ever thought they were true. I woke up. I then got out my laptop and googled 'Quileute Legends' I found all kind of things. They were descendants from wolves. They grew like ten inches and get a tattoo. Most of Jared's crew reminded me of what I was reading. Then everything "clicked". Jared Thail was a werewolf.

- later on, almost time for the bonfire- Kim POV

I was ready to go. I had on pink athletic shorts, but not t_oo_ athletic. I also had a white v- neck and American eagle jacket with pink _Nike _shoes. I pulled my hair until a neat ponytail. I decided that I would wear little make up. I also had to keep my glasses on because I was out of contacts. I was strictly for business today I decided. No more playing around, I WAS going to find out the truth. I went downstairs to find Emily and Sam talking.

"Hey Kim, you ready?" Sam asked me

"Yeah, I am" I told them. We got in the car. It wasn't a very long ride. We were there in minutes. I saw the usual's but also saw some people I didn't know.

"Hi Kim, let me introduce you to everyone!" Jared told me giving me a hug. I met Seth and Leah Clearwater. When I first saw Leah, all I could think was that she was so pretty. I thought we would be really good friends, but all she did was glared. It was pretty rude, I mean not a smile or anything. Jared whispered to me not to worry about it. I then met Seth, and it was a whole another vibe. He was cute, but like the baby brother cute. He was very great guy to be around.

Billy Black was by his son I assumed when Jared introduced us.

"Hello," he smiled. He was in a wheelchair. He seemed like a very great man.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Black, I'm Kim," I smiled as we shook hands.

"Please, call me Billy. I take it you will be around more," he said pointing to Jared. I blushed. Was it really that obvious? He laughed.

"You look different then all of the other girls around here," he noted

"Yeah, I used to live here though, I was down in Mexico for a few years,"

"Well that's wonderful, it was very nice meeting you,"

"You too" I told him. I also met Quil Sr., who liked to be called 'Old Quil' he was very nice, but he was pretty eerie. Once dinner got served, I wasn't surprised at how much food all the guys ate. I was surprised by Seth, however. I didn't think little Seth could eat that much. I reminded myself that that would be his new nick name.

An hour passed and Billy decided it was time to tell the stories. He was a phenomenal story teller. After he was finished, Jared turned to me.

"Kim, all of the legends are true. We are all werewolves," he said

"So that's what I saw in the woods?" I asked

"Yes"

"So is Leah a werewolf too?" I asked interested, and kind of jealous. I mean, she got to spend a whole lot of time with Jared!

"Yeah, we don't really know how that worked," Jared told me

"Oh" was all I could say. They then told me about the mind reading; how Sam was the 'alpha' and they had to do what he said. I also learned Jared was the 'beta' whatever that meant. They told me about the Cullen's and how they're vamps. I was officially scared of them.

"Remember Kim, you can't tell anyone" Sam told me seriously

"Why are you telling me then if it's supposed to be a secret?" I asked. Jared looked nervous

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked me

"Sure" I replied nervous. What did he have to tell me?

We walked in silence for about a good fifteen minutes. He finally started speaking.

"There's this thing we do when we're wolves. It's called imprinting. It's when we find our mates." He told me looking into my eyes.

"Oh-kay. So why do you guys imprint?" I asked very confused.

"Well there's a theory that it's so we can carry own the 'jeans' or generation." He said

"Oh okay, so can you please explain how you imprint" I asked

"It's like when you look into her eyes, it's like seeing the sun for the first time, or a mother looking at her newborn. You'd be anything they want you to be. Everything you thought that mattered, suddenly doesn't. " he said

It was so romantic and sweet actually.

"Kim, I know you probably think I'm a freak, but I love you and I imprinted on you," he told me. So basically, he HAD to love me; he didn't have a choice. He HAD to be with me; he HAD to be whatever I wanted him to be; he HAD to be there for me. Not he WANTS to love me, not he WANTS to be with me, not he WANTS to be whatever I wanted him to be, and not he WANTED to be there for me! I was so angry, and hurt, and just words couldn't explain. I felt tears coming on…

"So what do you think… will you accept it?" he asked hopefully. How dare him!

"So what you're telling me you had no choice but to love me! I have loved you since the sixth grade Jared! SIXTH GRADE! When I left all I could think about was you! When I found out we were coming back I was excited, I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, that you would love me back too. I found out you love me BECAUSE YOU HAVE TOO! YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" I was crying, it hurt SO bad! But I continued

"So you're telling me things will just magically come into place. That I will say yes and we'll live happily ever after? And that I give you WOLF BABIES?" I asked. This hurt too much

"No, no that's not what I'm saying, I just screwed up and explained it ALL wrong okay?" he said

"No, no you didn't. You explained it exactly right. I NEVER EVER want to see you again! Just get out of my life! It was so less complicated and better without you in it!" I yelled. I could've sworn I saw a tear down his face. I didn't feel bad that I hurt his feelings either.

"So if this didn't answer your question, NO, I WILL NOT EXPCEPT IT!" I spat. I just wanted to go crawl in a ball and cry. I ran back to where everyone was.

_JARED POV_

When she said those words to me, it hurt. Physically and mentally. I didn't have a reason to live without her. My existence wasn't needed without her in my life. I wish I wasn't so indestructible, it really sucks when you REALLY want to die. It hurts even more than you're parents telling you that they're disappointed in you. It hurt so bad. I cried. How could I have not known that Kim loved since like forever? When she ran away from me I couldn't stand it and ran back after her. I couldn't stand seeing her cry. And what hurts most, even worse than her rejecting me, was that I WAS THE ONE WHO CAUSED HER CRY.

-KIM POV-

I got back to where everyone was. All the heads turn to look at me. I was crying my eyes out. I sat on the log next to Emily and just cried. Emily comforted me, but that didn't help. I saw Jared come back who looked pissed and hurt. I didn't care.

"Sweetie what happened?" Emily asked after a few minutes

"What happened was that Jared has no choice to love me, since I've been loving him forever, it doesn't make any sense to me!" I said sobbing. Paul was by Jared just in case he phases, I guess.

"I'm sorry Kim, I never meant to hurt you" Jared told me

"Well you did okay? Just get away from me you- DOG!" I told him. He has never looked so hurt in his whole life. I didn't feel bad. I felt hurt.

"I'm leaving. I need to be by my family and move into my room" I told Emily getting up.

"You can't, it's not ready" Emily told me concerned

"I'll bunk with Khloe. I just need to get out of here," I said teary eyed.

"NO, you can't leave me Kim!" Jared said on his knees in front of me

"Watch me!" I scowled.

"Kim, I think you're over reacting. I know how you feel—" Emily started, but I interrupted her.

"No you don't!" I told her

"I do. Sam was already with Leah, who was like a sister to me. I kept rejecting him, even when he and Leah broke up. After time, I HAD to be with him, it's just too physically and mentally exhausting when you're not with him. You literally lose your mind," Emily said

"I think I'll be fine" I told her. Who was she?

"Trust me, just like me, you will come to your senses." Emily stated

"I'M NOT YOU! I already decided I don't want to be with him, so just LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at her. I felt so bad. but I didn't care, not right now. Emily was silent.

"Quil, can you take me to Emily's then my house?" I asked him

"Yeah, okay" I didn't even bother to say goodbye. I was too tired. Jared walked in front of me.

"Please don't leave" he said

"If you really care about me, you'll move out of the way." I told him calm and serious. And he did move.

I got in the car thinking what just happened

**What did you guys think? Did you like it? Please REVIEW I love knowing what you have to say! **

**Also, what do you guys think about a Rachel and Paul new story? What would be the plot? Please tell me what you have in mind… I do give you credit! But the Rachel/ Paul story will be after I'm done with Kim's story. **

**Thank you! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KIM'S FAMILY

**I just posted my new Rachel and Paul story. It's called **_**He loves me he loves me not. **_**Check it out, but be aware that I won't update that story until I'm complete finished with this one… I don't want any distractions with me finishing this **

**Review REVIEW! **

Kim POV

I can't believe I just said all those things to the love of my life. I would never forgive myself. I was still mad at him though, and I realized I might have gone a little_ too_ far. But, in my defense, I was mad and sad. It was hard to believe that someone like Jared Thail could actually love me. I was beginning to think I had low self-confidence. Maybe I need a therapist. I thought to myself. I was in Quil's truck. We were on our way to Emily to get my things, and then drop me off at my house.

I turned my phone on and saw I had seven missed calls and eight unread text messages. They were all from my family. They wanted to know if I was okay since I didn't show up earlier today. No I didn't because some stalker wolves were following me... I couldn't tell her _that_.

"Kim, I know everything will work out," Quil told me

"I'm not so sure" I confessed. I was afraid to look anyone in the face. Ashamed too.

"Kimmy, Jared's a good guy."

"I know, I know" I said sarcastically

"I'm serious,"

"Whatever, I just need to get my stuff" I said arriving at the house. I got inside and called my mother.

"Hey mom, I'm on my way now" I told my Mom.

"Oh, thank goodness! I was worried sick!" she said

"I know and tell Khlo that I'm sorry and am on my way"

"Okay sweetie love you!"

"Love you too." I hung up the phone wondering what it would be like to hear Jared tell me those words. He did and I just didn't believe him. Oh no, I was _ALREADY_ feeling guilty. I got a duffel bag and went outside. Quil didn't talk to me at all and I could tell he was mad at me. I didn't care though.

"Thanks Quil, I'll be back later," I said gloomy

"Bye" he said stingily. I don't get why he was mad, I mean, it wasn't like he and Jared are best friends. They are 'brothers' though. I decided I would only stay here for three days. Without Jared, these will probably be the longest three days of my life.

-Jared POV-

Everything was wrong. There was no reason to live. Kim _rejected _me. I could understand why. After Kim's outburst, all of the elders went home. They all hoped it would work out for me, though. I was convinced it probably wouldn't.

"Jared, listen to me, why don't you guys just start over. I mean I'm sure any girl would be freaked out when you tell them you love them after two days of knowing each other!" Embry said laughing

"Shutup!" I said ready to punch him in his face.

"Stop now!" Sam ordered. We both immediately stopped.

"Embry's kind of right, Jared. You just need to start over." Sam told me

"Yeah man. Just go to Sam and Emily's place every day, even when you don't want to, and look good! She'll eventually want you after some time" Paul told me

"I guess man, I don't know" I said

"Don't think! Just act." Paul said

"Alright, alright" I said sort of smiling. I mean, she had to come around right?

-KIM POV- (3 days after outburst)

While I was her I stayed with Khloe. We were having a really good sisterly bond time, or whatever. She asked me what happened, and I just said me and Quil had a fight, which we did. Today, with the help of Khloe, I was wearing Capri shorts, flip flops, and a yellow tank top. I let my hair down. I decided that I was bored with it being straight, so I decided to curl it. There were beautiful blond ringlets past my shoulders. Almost to my waist. My mom ordered my contacts, so I don't have to wear my glasses right now.

I'm really pretty I thought to myself. I was alone in the bathroom. I put some makeup on. I was not feeling happy today. All of a sudden I'm singing Beautiful by Christina Aguilera.

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Words can't bring me down_

By the time I finished singing, I had tears in my eyes. I wiped them and went downstairs. I was so tired of crying! I had to stop at some point! I came downstairs to the kitchen and saw Sam and Emily with my parents. I went to Emily and hugged her tight. Everyone was surprised by this. I whispered I'm sorry in her ear, and she told me it's okay. Emily is like my mom, I can't stay mad at her. I mouthed I'm sorry at Sam and he smiled. I guessed I was forgiven.

"Kim, you're going to head back to Emily's okay?" my mom told me

"Alright" I said. I got my bags and hugged Khloe. I told her I love her and will call her. I poked my brother Josh, and Khloe screamed 'hey I do that!' I stuck my tongue at her. I said goodbye to my parents and got in the car. It was a long ride due to the silence. Em and Sam never once brought up Jared, and I was happy that they didn't. We arrived at the house. I walked in to see Embry, Quil, Claire, and Jacob.

"Hey guys," I said

"Hey!" Embry and Jacob smiled at me. My best friend didn't though.

"Quil, I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'm sorry to all of you. I overreacted." I told him. The old Quil I knew came back. He smiled at me and told me it was okay I hugged him. It was nice to know that your best friend wasn't mad at you. I hugged for a while until Claire said "get off my Quil-ee!" It was so cute, all I did was laugh. I did get off though, afraid of what the little girl would do to me if I didn't. I picked her up and she smiled. She was SO adorable!

"So, you want to be with him" Jacob asked me

"No, not really. I'm just not ready" I confessed, and I wasn't.

"Well, let's go to the beach then! It'll cheer you up!" Embry told me smiling

"Okay!" I told him. I needed to get my mind off Jared. I was surprised that Claire didn't want me to put her down. I'm guessing she was getting used to me. We were walking down the beach and I stop when I see a familiar face.

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them, they make me want to continue writing! **

**Please REVIEW! And check out '**_**He loves me he loves me not'**_** !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them I own nothing except Kim's family **

JARED POV

"So wanna go to the beach?" Paul asked me as we were leaving my house

"Why, I don't feel like it," I told him. I didn't want to go anywhere without Kim.

"Stop moping around! We're going to the beach now! Come on!" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me forward. I was so tired of putting on a happy face.

"Paul, do you think something's wrong with me, man?" I asked him

"No! Kim's just being a girl." He told me. We were walking and I froze when I saw Kim. She froze too. She had Claire on her hips. She wore Capris with a yellow tank- top thingy that girls like to wear. Her hair was really curly and it looked gorgeous like her, as always. I also noted that she wasn't wearing her glassing anymore. Paul ran towards Kim, Claire, Jacob, Embry, and Quil.

"Hi Kim," I said trying to ease the tension.

"Hi" she said as she looked the other way. So much for easing for tension I thought sarcastically. The whole time Kim avoided me. It was agony. I was half listening to Paul talking about some hot supermodel, the only hot supermodel right now is Kim. I was so bored.

"Alright let's go!" Paul said

"Bye Kim" I said to her, trying to be polite. She was watching a movie and ignored me.

"Bye" she whispered thinking I wouldn't hear her, but I did.

"Bye Kimberly," Paul said smiling at her. She just rolled her eyes and got back into the movie. We said bye to Emily and Sam, and were now in the car.

"Man, you are acting like a freakin' chick!" Paul exclaimed

"Whatever! I'm sorry just hate having and imprint that hates me!" I told him.

"Okay, okay… just forget about her!" he said

"I can't!" I said. I got out the car and told Paul later. I dreamed of Kim, as usual.

-next day Jared POV-

I had to go to Emily and Sam's place for a pack meeting. At least I get to see Kim. My mother was in the kitchen with my dad.

"I'm off," I told them

"Okay sweetie bye" my mom said. My dad just nodded. I got in my car, driving to Emily's.

-KIM'S POV-

It was so awkward and weird seeing Jared at the beach. I tried my best to ignore him, but it was hard since he's here 24/7 in this house. I finished singing a random song in my head and decided to get dressed. I put a pair of shorts on, a pink top, and flip flops. My hair was still in it's curls. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I said good morning to Emily and Sam and got a muffin. They were delicious. I needed to get Emily's recipe I thought to myself.

I heard the guys come in. it was Jake, Embry, Quil and the rest besides Paul and Jared. Thank goodness! I thought. I did not need to see Jared right now. At the moment I was feeling a bit guilty about what I did to Jared. I refused to think he would love me. I don't know what's wrong with me these days. Claire was with them, as usual. She jumped right on my lap. She's become quite attached to me.

"Hi Kimmy!" she said

"Hey" I told her. She was so adorable. Then Jared and Paul walked in. Paul smiled at me, and I glared at him. Jared stood there with a dazzled expression. He was so weird.

"Okay guys, Emily just found out that we will be having a little pup; she's pregnant!" Sam said. I was so happy for them! I love babies!

"Emily, why didn't you tell me! Congrants!" I told her standing up to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry! I was just in shock!" she said as I sat back down.

"So, we'll be going to the Makah reservation for two weeks." Sam said. All of the boys smiled except for Jared.

"What about me?" I asked hoping I would be able to go home

"You will still stay here. Embry, Paul, Quil, and Jared will be here to spend a night; the rest of the pack will be here with you when they have to patrol though," Sam said. Jared smiled. Why is he making me stay here with THEM! I guess I rather stay here instead of on the couch at my house.

"So while we're gone and now that Kim's here, we will expect you to be responsible. No one will tear down my house, or you will PAY!" Sam ordered them. They all nodded.

"When are you leaving?" I asked curious.

"Tomorrow" Emily said smiling

"Okay, so Embry, can you show me around La Push?" I asked him

"Sure" he smiled while Jared growled. Yeah, I know I just said _growl. _ We walked out of the house.

-next day Kim's POV-

Yesterday, Embry showed me the high school, elementary school, and preschool where I used to go. Those brunt back all of the memories. I was now up and got dressed, then headed downstairs. Sam and Emily had their suitcases. The whole pack was here. I hugged Emily and hand shake Sam goodbye. I turned back to the guys. They were smiling, except Jared, and I couldn't think about what I've done to him. This was going to be a long to weeks, I thought.

I went back into the house and sat on the couch with Quil and Claire.

"What are we going to do today guys?" I asked

"Well, Claire has to get home in a few hours," Quil said

"E should play sing!" Claire said

"Okay you and Quil can" I told her because she asked me.

"What's wrong Kim, afraid a three year old will beat you?" Collin taunted.

"Nope! Come on Claire bear let's play!" I told her

"Yay!" she was so happy.

"You go first" I told Claire. She thought for a moment before singing the Barney song 'I love you'. She was so cute!

"Your turn Kim" She said once she finished.

"Okay, and you did a wonderful job, Claire," I told her as Quil high- fived her. I started singing the barney song too, until Quil started speaking.

"You can't copy! And you have to sing a real song!" he said. Why was he so annoying?

"Fine!" I said. I thought for a moment before singing 'girls just wanna have fun' me and Claire were laughing and dancing as I was singing. It was a long time since I smiled like this and just let loose, and had fun. Jared looked at me the whole time.

-JARED POV-

I could tell Kim was thinking about what to sing. All of a sudden, she started singing 'girls just wanna have fun'. Then, she started dancing and twirling Claire around. I wondered for a moment what it would be like if that was _our _daughter. I pushed the thought out my head. I forgot she wasn't talking to me. I got sad at the thought. I was _determined _that I would get Kim to talked to me.

-Kim POV-


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, remember I own nothing but Kim's family. You don't want to miss this chapter!**

**REVIEW! **

**~Kim POV~"**

After I was done singing, I could tell Jared was looking at me. And I have to admit that I thought about what it would be like if I was singing with our daughter.

"Wow Kim, you're amazing!" Embry told me.

"Thanks" I told him. Later on we all watched a movie until Quil and Embry left to take Claire home. The other guys were leaving to talk to their parents about spending the night. One of them had to stay here with me, so of course Jared volunteered to stay. I was sitting on the sofa and he in a chair.

"Kim, you have a wonderful voice" Jared told me

"Thanks" I said looking away.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked

"Because I don't want to" I said

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like a brat!" he exclaimed frustrated. I didn't say anything because I know how much I'm hurting him. He really doesn't deserve this anymore.

"Listen Jared, I can't be a relationship with you—"I said

"I just want to be friends right now. I want you to look at me, talk to me! We don't have to rush it!" he interrupted.

"I can't be friends with you until I find myself" I said "I really need to find out who I am"

"You know what? Take all the time you need." He said coldly. I can't believe he was so mean!

"I'm going to bed!" I said running upstairs. I did the only thing I could think of doing besides singing. I needed to find to find out that I am, so I grabbed a notebook.

_My name is Kimberly Marie Connweller…_

-Jared POV-

Kim needed time to find herself. Yeah right! she better be happy I'm not with random girls! I could be doing anything I want right now, but instead I'm worrying about her, Stupid imprinting.

-KIM POV-

Two weeks went by fast. I didn't talk to Jared at all. I still can't believe he told me that I shouldn't run anymore. Something about me having an amazing body and I didn't need to work out. Other than that, it was great having the guys here, except for those awkward moments.

_I was in need of some tampons. I looked all around the house, and there were none. I went downstairs to find Paul and Brady. _

"_Can you take me to the store really quick?" I asked them. _

"_No, I don't feel like it" Paul said _

"_Well I need to get something!" _

"_What is it?" Paul said. He was so nosy! _

"_I need to get some personal things" I told him_

"_Like what?" Brady said. Once I told them I needed tampons, they looked disgusted. It was so funny. _

I had a good time with the guys, but I was glad that Emily and Sam were back. Sam was surprised that the house was fine. He and Em were excited that they would have a baby, but that meant that they would have to get married sooner. That was fine by them because they were so in love. Over the past weeks, I was able to find myself. I was walking on the beach just thinking. Thinking about me and Jared. For years I've dreamt about what it would be like if he ever loved me.

Was I so stupid that I pushed him away instead of being with him? I didn't care if he had a choice or not, I wanted to be with him, and he sure wanted to be with me. This is what I've wanted since like forever. I saw Jared with Paul and Collin. I started walking over to them. Jared looked into my eyes, and before you know it, I crashed my lips to his.

-JARED POV-

So, I'm walking on the beach with the two idiots named Paul and Collin. They are serious goofballs. I saw Kim, and she looked beautiful as always. She was walking to us. I thought she didn't want to talk to me. She came to us, and I looked her in the eyes. It was like we were the only two people in the room. Before anything happens, she kisses me! She KISSED me! I was so happy! We were meant for each other! The kiss lasted about three minutes.

We both pulled apart.

"Hi" I said

"Hi" she smiled and blushed. It was the first times I've see her smile in a long time.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through this, and I want you to know that I don't care about the imprinting or whatever. I just want to be with you!" she said. Those were the best words I've ever heard in my life.

"It's okay I forgive you and I'm sorry too" I told her. She smiled and we walked holding hands. She is amazing. We spent about an hour on the beach before I told her that I had to patrol, then go home for family time. I kissed her goodbye and ran off thinking could life get any better?

-KIM POV-

I was so happy right now! Emily was in the kitchen with Sam.

"Hi, you look very happy" Em said smiling at me

"Well me and Jared are like a thing now!" I said

"So you finally gave in?" Emily asked me

"Yeah"

"Congrats Kim" Sam told me

"Thanks" I told him

"I'm so happy for you" Emily told me. I thanked her and went upstairs to my room and started singing.

_Hmmm, yeah, I've got a lot of things, I have to do_

_All these distractions, our future's coming soon. _

_But whatever happens, I know I've got you_

_You're in my mind, you're in my heart. _

_It doesn't matter where we are. _

_We'll be alright, even if we're miles apart! _

_All I wanna do is be with you be with you_

_There's nothing we can't do, just wannna be with you, only you. _

_No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart! _

_You know it's true, _

_I just wanna be with you! _

_-_-_**thanks everyone! That song was called 'just wanna be with you. **

**REVIEW :**D


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note!**

Please review! I only got one review for the last chapter, so I thought you guys didn't want Kim and Jared together!

**I need your help! Choose these options for me because I want to know what you guys want! **

**Keep Jared and Kim together**

**Break Jared and Kim up**

**Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to say thank you to all my reviewers. I was having such a bad day, and your review made them all better :) **

**Review, Review! **

**JARED POV**

Kim and I were in our happy place. Things were super good. We went on our first date a couple of weeks ago, and we were officially a couple. We spent every moment together. After patrol, before patrol. My mother demanded to meet the girl 'who had my heart' as she puts it. Luckily for her, in two days Sam and Emily's wedding was going to take place. Emily invited my mother, brother, sister and I. I have a little brother named Jonathan. He's six years old, and always asks me to play with him, I always say yes, unless I'm busy. I mean come on, I know I'm seventeen, but he's my little brother!

I also have a little sister. Her name is Molly. She's fourteen. I'm completely overprotective of her. I have to keep all the jerks off of her. I mean, she's not ugly, so you know. Right now, I hate being at home. My parents are bugging me about Kim, Molly is mad at me, and Jon (I like to call him that) was being annoying. My father is Quileute, so that's how I got into this. Molly's mad at me because she says I spend a lot of time with Kim. This isn't fair, because she's my girlfriend! Of course I'm supposed to spend time with her!

I was sitting on the couch texting Kimmy, and Molly walked in. She had on short- shorts. They looked gross! She had on a hoodie. Molly has pretty long auburn brown hair. She also has huge light brown eyes.

"Texting Kim?" she teased

"You know it!" I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes. I was afraid of Molly meeting the guys. I was especially afraid of Paul imprinting on her, and me having to kick his butt. The thought of someone imprinting on her makes me sick; I don't want her to deal with this. I obviously couldn't avoid this because she's going to the wedding tomorrow. It was almost time for dinner which consisted of questions about Kim. After I was done, I went straight to bed thinking of Kim.

That didn't last long because I have patrol.

This is great, just great.

-Next day-

I was sleeping in, because I was tired. I was all too happy we didn't have school. I heard a knock on my door. Molly came in.

"There's someone here for you!" she said. I hope Paul didn't imprint on her! When I came downstairs, he looked normal, as usual. Thank goodness! I would've been mad

"What's up?" I asked him

"Sam's a wreck, he needs us" Paul said

"Okay" I said annoyed. I didn't feel like talking to Sam, but it was his wedding day, so I kept on a smile. I was also a groomsman, so yeah, I had to smile. The only thing that kept me happy was thinking of Kim.

-KIM POV-

I was with Emily in her bedroom. She had morning sickness the day before her wedding. That really sucks I thought. You could already see the budge in her tummy. She looked up at me.

"I'm sorry," she said

"Why, it's not your fault!" I told her. Why was she apologizing?

"Thank you Kim, you've been there for me. You're like the daughter I never had. And I would love for you to be a bridesmaid." She told me

"Of course I'd love too" I told her. Just then, the door knocked

"I'll get it, you get cleanup" I said. I went downstairs and my mom was there.

"Hey baby" she said hugging me

"Hi" I hugged her. Today all of the bridesmaid, the flower girl, which was Claire, were going to try on our dresses. All I could think about was seeing Jared in his suit.

-JARED POV-

Today was the wedding day. Yesterday was crazy. Sam literally almost lost his mind. Everyone in my family was up and almost ready.

"Bet you can't wait to see Kim," Molly said. She was wearing a dress.

"Yeah, and why are you mad at me?" I asked her

"Because I don't like Kim. She spends so much time with you, and you're hardly around!" she said

"Well, I'm sorry okay? I just really need you to accept the fact that I'm a man" I told her

"Whatever!" she said. We were at the church. I was walking down the aisle with Kim. She looked beautiful.

"You look amazing" I whispered to her. She blushed

"Thanks" she whispered. I smiled at her. After the ceremony, Sam and Emily walked out looking happy as ever. We were at the reception and my mom stared down at me

"Introduce me to Kim" she said

"Okay let's go" I said we both got up. We were approaching her.

Here goes nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! :) **

***Team Edward Rules All gave me this idea so a special thank you to that person!* **

**REVEIEW!**

**KIM POV**

I was in the reception at the wedding talking to my sister Khloe. I turn around and saw Jared.

"Hey" I said

"Hi Kim, this is my mother" he said motioning to the lady beside him. She was gorgeous.

"It's nice to meet you Kim. Jared has said so much about you" she told me smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too." I hugged her smiling. Some teenage girl came over to us. I instantly got jealous.

"Mom, I'm ready" she told Mrs. Thail. Thank goodness she was only Jared's sister.

"I'm not. Talk to some people! I'm sure there are some people from your school! Jared introduce her to your friends." She told him.

"Okay fine" he said walking over to the pack. I was left alone with Mrs. Thail.

~JARED POV~

I was walking Molly over to the guys. I cleared my throat when I heard them all talking. They all looked up and stopped their conversation.

"Guys, this is my sister Molly," I said. They all looked up and said hey except for Seth. He had his mouth wide open and his eyes were bulging out. He just imprinted on my sister… my SISTER! I was so mad! I started shaking and remembered Kim and how I might hurt her, oh and Molly too. Molly said hi looking really bored.

"Seth, we need to talk later" I told him.

"Okay" he said looking down. Great now Molly was dragged into this….

No one's pov

Molly took the whole wolf thing well, and I was glad for her and Seth. They were a cute couple. Kim and Jared are now seniors, and very close to graduating.

Kim pov

Being a senior feels great. I was sad to leave all of my friends though. I was sitting in my bedroom at my house (yes, they finally finished it). Over the year, Sam and Emily had a son named Levi. He's one and a half years old. He was so cute! I was lying down on my bed trying to decide whether I should tell Jared. A couple of months ago, I got accepted into a fine arts school in New York. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. I love singing, and my voice only got stronger over the years.

Part of me knew that I couldn't leave Jared. I just couldn't. Khloe came in

"Hey" she said

"Hi" I said

"Still thinking about what to do?"

"Yeah"

"Listen, if he truly loves you, he will let you go," she told me

"I think you're right" I admitted

"Of course, and if you're going to New York, so am I" she said. I laughed. That's my sister. I went to my window at looked at the night sky. Right now, we were on spring break and tomorrow I was going to the beach with Jared. I started singing the song 'Happy' by Leona Lewis.

The next morning, Jared was beside me.

"Good morning," I heard his husky voice that I love.

"Good morning. It's so good to have you right beside me," I told him honestly.

"Ditto" he said. After I got dressed I went downstairs. I was in my bikini and out the door. I hopped in Jared's truck. I was silent the whole ride because I was trying to decide how to tell Jared. I was afraid of what his reaction would be. We got out of the car and I stopped. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Jared I have something to tell you" I said

"Okay baby what is it?" he said

"I got accepted into the college in New York"

"That's great, but you're not going right?" he said nervous

"That's the plan"

"Why? You can't leave me Kim! I can't be without you!" he said

"I'm sorry, I have to!" I told him as I looked into his eyes.

"I can't even look at you!" he said leaving, probably about to phase. I was torn. I walked to Emily's house. I saw Levi and picked him up.

"Hi cutie!" I told him. Emily was in the kitchen. We talked and talked, and I still couldn't understand why Jared basically hated me. I cried all night.

Did you guys like it?

Should I do a Molly and Seth story? Is that a good idea? Tell me!

Also, I might update my Rachel/ Paul story entitled 'he loves me, he loves me not' you should check it out! :)

Thanks! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews! they maake me smile!

review,review!

I own nothing

KIM POV

Days went by. Weeks went by. Jared refused to talk to me. I was really depressed. At the moment, I was in my room staring at the tv, not really paying attention. I decided to go to Emily's.

JARED POV

I cant believe she did this to me! I cant believe she's freaking leaving me! I was NOT about to let this happen! I AM going to stop her.

thanks plz review, i'm sorry it was so short!

I also have a Brady imprint story in mind, so look out for it soon.

thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello,, i feel like i abandonded this story, so heres a new chapter, Enjoy!

all rights to SM

Jared POV

i couldn't wait unil Kim knew what my surpise was for her. we just graduated, and Kim is leaving soon. I can't let her leave, I just can't! So I got her a job at a dance academy. she was a teacher. I knew my Kim would love that job.

I woke up from my sleep and saw my sister Molly in the living room with Seth making out.

"Eww!" i screamed. That was disgusting! they both pulled apart

"Sorry" they both said at the exact same time. I left to go to Kim's house. i went into her room. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail and she wore a hoodie and shorts. She look beautiful as always.

"Kim," I haven't talkeed to her in three weeks. I missed her so much!

"Jared, what are you doing here?" she asked

i got down on my knees in front of her. I could tell she was packing, there were boxes everywhere.

"please don't leave me!" i begged her.

"I'm sorry Jared, i have to do this for me"she said. 

"i got you a job at this dance academy. You can work there! just PLEASE stay!"

Kim POV

here was Jared on his knees in my room begging me to stay. I didn't know what to do or say. Should I leave? I thought about my life before Jared imrinted on me. It wasn't really great. it was alright. Now that Jared loves me and he's in my life, it was amazing.

Part of me didn't want to believe this. But I do love Jared, and I do want to be with him forever.

"Okay, I'll stay" i told him. he looked like the happiest man alive.

"really?" he said

"yes, I love you" i told him. i hugged him and kissed him. It was getting steamy until my brother Josh walked in.

"I love you too," Jared said between kisses.

"EWww!" he said

"sorry" we both pulled away. we laughed. Things were how they used to be, and it felt good. Now all i had to do was tell my parents. I was scared.

-please review! i will post another chapter ASAP if i get 40 reviews! so please review! (You know u wanna!)-

P.S. my story 'He loves me he loves me not' is going to be amazing! it's going to have LOTS of drama! I"m posting a new chapter of that today! & i'm creating a Brady/Imprint story,, AND a  
>Seth and Molly story , because I love those to together!<p>

thanks again! XOXO


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note

I'm looking for a person to write a Seth/Molly story. Just be comfortable with me suggesting things PM me if you're interested so I can tell you Molly's personality, or you can do it however you like. I just love these two together, and I just can't write them. So please PM me if you are interested!

XOXO


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the reviews... you won't wanna miss this!

Kim pov

Time has passed by since all the drama occured. I was in my happy place with Jared. Since we graduated, we got a apartment together. I'm also a part time dance instructor/ student. I'm taking all of my classes online. Jared works with Sam and basically all of the wolves at a garage he owns.

Im getting dressed for a huge dinner Jared is taking me out on. My parents absolutely love Jared, and how he's so devoted to me. Oh and my hair is still blonde... I couldn't let it go! anywho, I'm wearing a pink flowerly dress.

"Are you ready babe?" Jared asks me with a tux on. He looks so handsome

"Yes i am handsome man" I tell him. He smiles at me. Were heading out the door and in the car its silent. I can tell jared is a little bit off. Like he's nervous or something. It got worse and worse once we were at the resteraunt.

I got sick of this.

"Jared what's wrong with you!" I ask him.

"Nothing I'm fine." he tells me. Soon after desert Jared stands up and gets on one knee. Oh my gosh!11

"Kimberly, i love you, and i want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you... so what do u say?" He says. I start crying.. I'm so overwhelmed

"Of course! I love you!" i tell him kissing and hugging him. I hear claps from people in the resteraunt.

All I could think was I'm living the life.

this is the end of my story :( thanks for all of your support and I want to do an sequel about jared and kim and their daughter (who will be imprinted on ;] thanks for everything!


	15. Chapter 15

Kim pov I loved Jared. plain and simple. and he loved me. so why was it still so hard to believe? probably because after all the years of pinning after him, he finally got my hint when i came back to la push. wolf or not, i dont care. what matters is our love. My mornings usaully consisted of me thinking this to myself. i was currently in bed with jared. he was sleep. and of course,  
>snoring. But I love when Jare-Bear snores. haha he hates my nickname for him. I giggled out loud which woke Jared up. "Are you ok babe?"He asked alert "yes! I'm fine, as longs as you are here by me sweets" i said kissing him. he smiled after we stopped. "How was your morning?" he asked "Great" I replied. i cant believe how happy I am. I wouldve been miserable at that school. but I still couldnt help but think about it. "Good" he smiled. "I love you" I told "I love you 1000 times more" he said "Oh really? is that so?" i said as I kissed his favorite spot right below his ear "mmm, kimmy" he said "lets finish round two from last night" I said. it took him 2 seconds before he quickly continued kissing me.<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxx Later that night, Jared's sister Molly came over. "Hey sexy" she told me. she always does that. "hi hot stuff" i said as I winked at her. haha were funny. right now I'm currently 20 years old. i couldnt believe I was this old either "so im going to go out and say it. are you and jare thinking of having kids?" she asked "umm.. not yet..." i said thinking of it.<br>"oh.. well hurry. cause i want a neice or nephew." she told me. of course. i laughed "I'll try and get on that" i replied. once she left, the whole baby thing still stuck with me. me and Jared werent even married yet. i shoudlnt be having a kid yet right? im not sure. While i started to fall asleep waiting on Jare to come home, I remebered its been 3 weeks late! holy crap. i practically ran to the store and got like 8 pregnancy test. and a huge bottle of orange juice.

I cried because I was happy. i was finally having a child with the man I've loved since i was little. all 8 test were positive.  
>Once Jared came home I hugged and kissed him.<br>"how are you baby?" he asked me "Im good, Jared I have a quesiton for you.." I told him nervous. he gave me a weird look and nodded his head "Are you ready to have kids?" I asked. his face was completely suprised "well, being honest, not yet. maybe in a couple of years... I'm going to eat now I'm starving!" he said laughing while walking into the kithchen. I fake laughed and tried to hide the dissapointment on my face. im about to cry. im all alone with this baby.

review please! i know its been a while! P.S. i know jareds action may have suprised you, but dont worry, its all going to work out... lets just say I'm keeping a little secret of my own just like Kimmy is. XOXO 


End file.
